Sin
by Cold Freezer
Summary: Trunks catches his parents doing the naughty, setting all kinds of things in motion.
1. Innocent Sin

**Chapter 1: Innocent Sin**

* * *

Trunks yawned as he flushed the toilet. He hated it when he woke up because he had to pee. He rose his underwear back up before he made his way back to his room.

''Fuck, you're good at this.'' Trunks heard someone say when he walked past his parents' door. ''Fuck yeah, woman, suck your prince.'' Trunks recognized the voice now, it was his dad's. Trunks lowered his power level so that he couldn't be spotted and opened the door without making a sound. His eyes widened from what he saw.

His mother was on her knees, completely naked, and she had his father's pee pee in her mouth. His dad had his eyes closed and seemed to enjoy whatever his mom was doing. Trunks watched mesmerized, what were they doing?

Trunks slowly walked away from his parents and returned to his room. He tried to fall asleep, but he had no such luck. He just had to know what his parent had been up to. ''Maybe Goten knows…''

Trunks opened his window, which his mother always wanted closed even though Trunks could beat up every thief and kidnapper that tried to hurt him, and flew out. He opened the window to Goten's room and shook the sleeping kid awake.

''Just a few more minutes, mommy,'' Goten said, still half asleep.

''Goten, it's me.'' Goten slowly opened his eyes after he realized that this wasn't his mother.

''Trunks? What are you doing here?'' Goten looked at his alarm clock. ''It's 2 A.M.''

''I know, but I saw my parents doing something, and I have to know what it was.'' Goten walked to his door and pushed on a button, lighting up the room.

''What did your parents do?'' Goten asked, slightly curious.

''Well…it was really weird. My dad was sitting on my parents' bed, and my mom was on her knees, and she had my dad's willy…in her mouth.'' Goten's eyes widened.

''What was she doing with it?''

''She was sucking on it. Weird right?'' he asked his best friend, who nodded. ''So do you know what they were doing?''

Goten shook his head.

''So your mom never did it?'' Goten shook his head again.

''Not with me anyways. Maybe with Gohan, or my dad when he was still alive.''

''Do you want to try it?'' Trunks asked the other Saiyan.

''Try what, Trunks?'' Trunks shook his head at his friend's stupidity.

''Sucking on my willy.'' Goten quickly shook his head.

''I'm not doing that. That seems gross.''

''What are you talking about? My mom is super smart, so if she does it then it has to be good for you or something. It might even be the reason why my dad is so strong,'' Trunks theorized.

''You really think so, Trunks?'' Goten asked in wonder.

''Yeah, it must be something awesome like that,'' Trunks said as he lowered his pants.

''Come on, Goten,'' Trunks urged, swinging his hips up. ''I'll give you one of my toys.''

''Really?'' Goten asked excitedly. ''Even that red car?''

''Sure!'' That was enough for Goten. He took Trunks' small member in his mouth and sucked on it.

''Oh my god, Goten!'' Trunks screamed, finding the feeling indescribable. Goten released the little member from his mouth.

''Does it really feel that good?'' the young Saiyan asked his best friend.

''Yeah, it's incredible. Come on, do it some more.'' Goten brought Trunks back in his mouth and continued to suck. Trunks's head flew backwards, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He could feel something creeping up his member, and he was afraid that he was going to piss. Goten would be furious, but it just felt so good!

Goten noticed the other Saiyan moving his hips up and down, and he wondered how incredible this could feel if Trunks had such a reaction to it. Trunks knew that something wanted to come out and warned his friend, ''Goten, I have to pee!''

Goten jumped away with all of his Saiyan speed, not wanting something as gross as pee in his mouth. However, instead of pee, Trunks released some kind of weird white stuff. Both looked at it in awe.

''What's that, Trunks?'' Goten asked his smart friend, but the purple-haired kid was just as flabbergasted.

''I..don't know.'' He touched it with his hand. ''It's really thick.''

''Do you think I have it, too?''

''I don't know. Maybe.'' Trunks wondered if he was special with his white pee.

''Maybe you should suck on my thingie to find out,'' Goten suggested.

''Well…I don't know. You're already getting one of my toys.''

Goten was far more curious about the feeling that Trunks had felt than about having a toy car and was willing to trade it in. ''Uhm…ok then.'' Goten lowered his pants and underwear to release his willy and sat down on the bed that was previously occupied by Trunks. Trunks looked at the small manhood before he lowered his head and took Goten in.

''Wow! Trunks, this is so good!'' This was so much better than a toy! Goten placed his hand on Trunk's head to keep him from withdrawing. ''Trunks!'' he groaned out. Like the purple-haired Saiyan before him, Goten felt something rise through his manhood. He was about to pee as well! ''Trunks, I have to pee, too!''

Trunks nodded and released Goten, to the younger Saiyan's dismay. Soon, Goten too released thick white pee. ''Wow! Look, Trunks, I also peed white stuff!''

''How strange, Goten. Do you think that it always happens when someone sucks on your willy?'' Goten pondered on the question.

''I don't know. Did it happen to your dad?''

''When I saw mom and dad doing it, I flew to you right away to try it,'' Trunks explained.

''Maybe we could ask my mom,'' Goten suggested. Trunks pondered if that was a good idea, though.

''I don't know, Goten. Maybe you can only do it when you're a parent.'' Trunks really didn't want Chi-Chi to be mad at them.

Unknown to the boys, Chi-Chi had been watching the two the entire time. She had been playing with a dildo as she always did since Goku's death and had heard Trunks enter her son's room. She'd pondered on ordering the boys to stop playing with each other, but she'd found the scene too hot to interrupt.

She wondered if it was time for something else than a dildo after all these lonely years. She took a deep breath and opened the door, unknowingly starting the best night of her life.


	2. Sins of the Mother

**Chapter 2: Sins of the Mother**

* * *

The two boys looked at the door in shock as it opened, and their eyes grew wide when they saw Chi-Chi's silhouette walk into the room.

''Mom!'' Goten shouted in surprise. What was she doing up so late?

''Well, well, looks like you two are up way past your curfew,'' she stated. ''So what were you two doing?''

Both tried to find an excuse, what had they been doing? ''Uhm…I was here to…uhm…find something out.'' Trunks said, stumbling on his words.

''Oh?'' Chi-Chi said with a smirk on her face. ''Something like what?''

''Well, it wasn't really important. Right, Goten?''

The other Saiyan quickly nodded. ''Not important at all.''

''Really? From what I've seen, it seems that you two were busy doing something very important.'' The woman chuckled when she saw the faces of the two boys slowly comprehending that she'd seen them 'experimenting'.

''Oh crap,'' Trunks muttered, figuring it out first.

Goten soon followed. ''That's not good…'' His mother was known for her temper, and he normally knew better than to get on her bad side.

''Please don't call my mom,'' Trunks pleaded, he knew that Chi-Chi was tougher than Bulma, but his mom had her moments as well. He cringed when he heard the woman chuckle, that couldn't be good.

''Don't worry, Trunks,'' she said as she started walking to Goten's bed. ''I won't tell anyone.''

''You won't?''

''No, you just have to do something for me,'' she told him with a wink. Both boys were flabbergasted when Chi-Chi removed her bathrobe, showing off her breasts and her sex, including the curls of black hair that came with it. She sat down on the bed, placed her palms under her supple breasts, and slowly rose them upwards. ''I want you both to suck my breasts,'' she ordered.

''Why?'' Trunks and Goten both asked in union. Trunks knew that babies had to suck on a mother's breast for milk, but they could just get it out of the fridge if they wanted to.

''It's a punishment. You see, both of you've been very naughty by sucking on each other's penises, so you need to learn a lesson.'' Both boys looked at each other with a confused expression. Was what they'd been doing earlier wrong?

''See, I told you that you had to be a parent,'' Trunks muttered to his best friend.

The two young Saiyans moved towards Chi-Chi, who was starting to get impatient. ''Hurry up!''

Crap! Both boys knew that you didn't want Ch-Chi to get mad at you, so they both ran towards her, and both planted a palm on her chest. Both boys giggled. ''It's like you have pillows, mommy,'' Goten said, snickering as he squeezed the soft object in his hand.

Chi-Chi looked at the boy that she, in her darkest moments, had thought of as a curse. Goten looked so much like a younger Goku that she often wanted to do nothing more than to jump herself at him, but until this day she'd always managed to restrain herself. She knew that this was wrong. Of course she knew. And yet….and yet she wanted the boy that resembled the husband that she misses so much.

''That's right, think of them as nice soft pillows'' she said as she patted both boys on the head. ''Now take them in your mouth.''

''But we really aren't thirsty,'' the boys both murmured.

Chi-Chi sighed. ''Do you two remember the feeling that you got when you sucked on each other?'' Both Saiyans nodded. ''If you do this now, I'll give you something that's even better.''

''R-Really?'' Goten asked widened eyed. Better than that….was that even possible?

''Only one way to find out,'' the woman said teasingly.

The two young Saiyans looked at each other, pondering on what to do. Eventually, Trunks shrugged and went for it, taking the pink area between his lips. Seeing his friend do it made Goten decide to do the same, and he too enveloped his mother's areola in his mouth. The boys silently wondered why there wasn't any milk coming out of Chi-Chi as she made some weird humming noises while they sucked her nipples, but they weren't planning on stopping their task until the woman told them so.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was in her own bliss. She was finally getting stimulated by someone else again. On lonely nights, she'd often pondered on giving someone like Yamcha a call, but she'd always managed to defeat her desire.

Until now, of course.

Her hand slid down to her wet nether region, and she slowly brushed her fingers against her core as she enjoyed the feeling that the two Saiyans gave her teats.

Goten was surprised, wasn't there supposed to be milk or something? If a baby could do it, then so could he! He began a harsher approach on his mother and began to suck like a vacuum, jerking his head backwards in order to draw the drink out.

Meanwhile, Trunks noticed that the nipple in his mouth was getting harder, and it began to poke against his tongue, just like Goten's pee-pee had done. He danced his tongue around the hard teat as if it was some sort of popsicle.

The moans of Chi-Chi were intensifying, growing harder and longer than before, and she wondered where the boys had gotten their sexual instincts from. Perhaps it was a Saiyan thing? Her fingers had long since entered her core, and she brought her digits in before she receded them, an act that she kept repeating, her warm entrance accepting the fingers time and time again.

Trunks spotted something watery flowing out of her and wondered if his 'thingie' could do the same. He withdrew from the woman's bosom and checked his member. To his surprise, his actions had resulted in him letting out something watery, too. He had no time to investigate his newfound curiosity as Chi-Chi brought his lips back to envelop her areola.

''I'll explain later,'' she said between her deep inhales of breathing. The hand between her legs was still doing its thing, while her other hand had long since tightly clutched the sheets of the bed as she tried to hold out her release as long as possible. Her milky white thighs shifted from side to side in response to her ecstasy, and when both boys pulled their heads back with her still in their mouths, it came. ''Ooooooh god!''

Goten was shocked when his mother started screaming heavily. ''M-Mommy?'' he asked with worry as his mom released something out of her weird hole. She kept screaming and screaming, and more and more fluids gushed out of her. She eventually stopped her howling and lay down on the bed, panting as the trembling of her legs slowly lessened.

She chuckled. ''I'm alright.''

''Wh-What was that?'' Trunks asked in bewilderment, inspecting the weird liquid that Chi-Chi had released. ''Is it like our white pee?''

''Something like that. Anyway, good job. But your punishment isn't over just yet,'' she said with a devilish smirk.

''What! That's not fair, we did just as you asked, mommy!'' Goten protested.

''I don't think that you two know how naughty you've been. It was an act that deserves more than one punishment.'' Both boys gasped, had they really been that bad by doing parent stuff?

''What do we have to do?'' they asked.

Chi-Chi giggled, slightly nervous for what she was about to order. She parted her legs, and her hole opened itself in the process. ''I want you two to stick those,'' she pointed to their members, and then to her womanhood, ''in this.''

Goten sheepishly brushed his hand against the back of his head. ''That sounds dirty.''

''Goten, I'm your mother, now do it!'' she suddenly burst out, her patience running thin. She wanted to do this before she lost her nerves.

Goten was slightly shocked at his mother's outburst, but he knew better than to disobey her at times like these. He pushed his member inside his mother's entrance, and he was shocked to discover how hot it was. ''Mommy, it's so warm!'' The young boy almost drooled, this was even better than when Trunks had sucked his willy!

Trunks looked at the mother and son, and somewhere in the back of his mind something told him that what he was seeing was wrong. He had no idea why, but it was like his conscious was trying to tell him something. ''And why are you just standing there?'' Chi-Chi began, ''You're still being punished, so get your ass over here!''

''Y-Yes ma'am'' The purple-haired boy quickly moved over to the two.

''Uhm…what do I need to do?''

''I want you to push it in as well,'' Chi-Chi said as she pointed to the hole that was currently holding Goten's member.

''But…that would mean that they would touch,'' Trunks protested as his two index fingers clashed against each other to emphasize his point.

''Well, you should have thought of that when you decided to touch each other. Now, either do it, or I'll call your mother,'' Chi-Chi wouldn't really call of course, what the hell would she even say to Bulma? But Trunks seemed to believe her.

''Please don't! My mom can't know that Goten and I did parent stuff with each other.''

Chi-Chi smirked devilishly at the sight of the pleading boy. ''Then come over here.'' Trunks reacted to her beckoning finger and placed himself slightly above Goten's member. The purple-haired Saiyan was hesitant to thrust himself in, but Chi-Chi didn't want to wait, so she grabbed his small butt and pushed him into her. ''Oh yeah,'' she moaned as she felt the two small members inside. ''Now start moving.''

Both boys did small humps with their hips, carefully moving so they wouldn't touch the other's wiener. Both were overwhelmed by the feeling of Chi-Chi's interior, that almost seemed like it was sucking them in. The Saiyans watched with curiosity as the woman's supple breasts shook along with their movements, and it seemed to awaken something within the two warriors as they pushed in harder than before.

Chi-Chi whispered words of approval as they hastened their movements, and she began to cup her bosom once she noticed how mesmerized the two boys were with them, rolling her fingers over her nipples to tease them. Both Saiyans made it their goal to reach her breasts without withdrawing from the woman's womanhood, almost comically sticking out their neck even though she was impossible to reach with their height. It didn't stop them from pushing each other away, though, and they seemed to be forgetting to thrust their hips forward, a fact that annoyed Chi-Chi. She wrapped her legs around the two, signaling to them that they shouldn't forget her.

This proved to be successful as they soon focused on the woman in front of them again. Still, both Saiyans had only known the pleasure of a blowjob before this, and a very inexperienced one at that. They were soon overwhelmed, and they felt an all too familiar feeling creeping up. Neither of them wanted to pee inside Chi-Chi, and they tried to get out of their current position, but Chi-Chi's wrapped stems kept them from receding.

''But we need to pee!'' they both screamed and protested to her, trying to hold their stuff in. Chi-Chi didn't let them, it had been far too long since she'd felt something being shot into her, and she was eager to experience the feeling once more. The two boys couldn't handle it anymore, and their small throbbing members released their liquid, shooting it inside the woman.

Chi-Chi moaned as she felt their nectar and she screamed in ecstasy as she discharged for a second time that night, and the two boys let out a yelp when she clutched them tighter between the hold of her legs.

Her stems unwrapped the boys from their grip once she was done, and the two Saiyans flew to her breasts, grabbing them tightly with all their might, hurting Ch-Chi in the process. ''Ow!''

''First!'' Trunks screamed with one hand pumped into the air.

''Nu-uh, I was way faster than you, Trunks'' Goten argued.

The purple-haired boy snorted. ''As if, I was already here when you were still inside!''

''Nu-uh!' 'Goten screamed, pressing the side of his face against Trunks.

''Uh-uh! The other Saiyan screamed, pushing back.

''Nu-uh!''

''Uh-uh!''

They were soon grabbed at their earlobes by Chi-Chi, quickly separating them. ''That's enough!''

''Ow! Ow!''

Chi-Chi sighed. ''It seems that a mother's job is never done,'' she muttered.


End file.
